runescapefandomcom_fi-20200214-history
Käyttäjän keskustelusivu:Aku ankka/Arkisto 4
Arkistot: 1·2·3·4·5·6·7·8·9·10·11 Luokka:Aku ankan arkistot Hei Pistetäänkö uusi projekti pystyyn, jossa tehdään ohjauksia, esim. Unicorn-sivulle ohjaus Yksisarvi-sivulta? --Penko 20. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.15 (UTC) Ei kun näin Kato tää: http://fi.runescape.wikia.com/index.php?title=Yksisarvi&redirect=no, ja sit ku joku ettii Unicorn sivua kirjottamalla "Yksisarvi" hakukenttään, se pääsee sille sivulle. --Penko 20. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.45 (UTC) Ok --Penko 20. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.49 (UTC) No, huh huh! Tulin juuri mökiltä, olin mökillä neljä päivää... En päässyt tänne vähään aikaan ja viestejä on tullut... Huoh... Viimein täällä! --Super Mario X 20. syyskuuta 2009 kello 17.33 (UTC) Noh, unohtui että se ei ollut käyttäjä sivuni, mutta sen jälkeen kun vahingossa olin tallentanut, poistin muokkaukseni... Yritän vältää tallaista... Toivottavasti se ei haittaa, siis tuo äskinen... Pahoittelen... --Super Mario X 21. syyskuuta 2009 kello 11.54 (UTC) Juu, juuri äsken katsoin käyttäjä sivuasi ja en uskonut silmiäni Häh, oikeastikko heräsi mieleen. --Super Mario X 21. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.14 (UTC) Kerrankin pääsee sotkemaaan :/ Eli sotkemisen iloa kaikille??? Käyttäjä:LAuri1675 21. syyskuuta 2009 kello 20.27 (UTC) Uusi juhla Huomasin että nyt oli ensimmäisen muokkaukseni vuosipäivä. Teen, kuten ylhäällä sanoin, rekisteröityneet ei-vandaalit ylläpitäjiksi. TILT kävi täällä! 22. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.48 (UTC) Kiitos Siitä vain! TILT kävi täällä! 22. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.52 (UTC) Tietenkin uskon... :) --Super Mario X 22. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.41 (UTC) Vandalismi ilmoitus! Seuraava IP osoite 88.193.35.219‎ vandalisoi juuri äske tätä wikiä. --Super Mario X 22. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.04 (UTC) Vaikka mieli tekisi kerrankin kun on lupa sotkea, en kuitenkaan halua! Sotkeminen is Boring! Vihaan vandaaleja... --Super Mario X 22. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.08 (UTC) Äääh! Täytyy myöntää EN OSAA SOTKEA! Noh, nyt se tuli sanotuksi :) --Super Mario X 22. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.11 (UTC) Noh, teenpä jotain pientä... Jos se ei haittaa... --Super Mario X 22. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.12 (UTC) Tää on kyl hauskaa :) --Super Mario X 22. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.30 (UTC) Hmm... Ärsyttävää, se kirjautuu heti ulos ja unohdin salasanan... Voi piip :( --Super Mario X 22. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.47 (UTC) Hmmm, toimii vai eikö toimi? Onko Rswiki1 estetty? --Super Mario X 22. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.55 (UTC) Se oli testi Itsekin pelleilit estoilla. Kun juhlasi loppuu, niin tarvitsen sekoilupaikan. TILT-Muokkauksia jo vuosi! 22. syyskuuta 2009 kello 17.17 (UTC) Hmprh Enkö saa syödä iltapalaakaan, ilman että minun oletetaan luovuttavan? TILT-Muokkauksia jo vuosi! 22. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.26 (UTC) miten voi tehdä oman vikian apua aku--supermies 22. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.30 (UTC) Vandalismi ilmoitus! Jälleen kerran joku vandalisoi RuneWikiä ja IP osoite on tuollainen 91.153.234.117. --Super Mario X 23. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.23 (UTC) Huoh! Ja taas vandalismi ilmoitus (jo toinen 5 minuutissa) Käyttäjä Turtle2200 vandalisoi juuri äsken tätä wikiä. --Super Mario X 23. syyskuuta 2009 kello 10.28 (UTC) :Estetty OK! --Super Mario X 23. syyskuuta 2009 kello 12.56 (UTC) kysymys kuinkahan toi super mario on smaan aikaan rollback ja yllä pitäjä? :D(= ylläpitäjä swordman666 =) 23. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.00 (UTC) Okei... Pistän sit viestiä kun 300 muokkausta on tullu täyteen. ;) Hmm.. Lueskelin just äsken sun kirjoittamaa osiota ja ehkä tiedän miksi ei samaan aikaan saa olla Rollback ja ylläpitäjä. Ehkä siksi, koska Ylläpitäjillä on samat ominaisuudet, kuin Rollbackeillä. No, mietinpä vaan... --Super Mario X 23. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.06 (UTC) Juu, vois arkistoida viestit... Niit tulee nykyään aika paljon. Hävitin jo pari keskustelu arkistoani :/ mainos:) jos pelaat tai tiedät ogamesta tämä on sulle sopiva paikka http://fi.ogame.wikia.com/wiki/Etusivu unohdin allekirjoituksen --supermies 23. syyskuuta 2009 kello 17.47 (UTC) miten saa oman mallineen kysysin vaan omaan wikiaan haluutko käydä http://fi.ogame.wikia.com/wiki/Etusivu esimerkiksi oman ylläpitäjä jutun --supermies 23. syyskuuta 2009 kello 17.56 (UTC) Annoin armoa Annoin Juho0088n muokata keskustelusivuaan. TILT-Muokkauksia jo vuosi! 24. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.35 (UTC) Ajattelin vain... Sinullehan hän sen "purkautumisensa" laittoi. TILT-Muokkauksia jo vuosi! 24. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.38 (UTC) Noh huh huh! Tiekkö mitä Suomen toisiksi suurimassa wikissä (WWII books) on yksi artikkeli vähemmän :) eli tämä wiki on yhä Suomen suurin wiki ja toivottavasti pysyykin suurimpana :) En ole oikein sota ihmisiä ja se wiki ei paljoa mua kiinosta :) --Super Mario X 24. syyskuuta 2009 kello 13.59 (UTC) We need to do some articles! Eli meidän on tehtävä lisää artikkeleita tai muuten tämä wiki on Suomen toisiksi suurin wiki :( ääk en voi ajatellakkaan sitä että tämä wiki olisi Suomen toisiksi suurin wiki! nyyh... --Super Mario X 24. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.09 (UTC) Vaikka! Ja muuten Jedipediakin on ottamassa kiinni siellä on vähän yli 2700 artikkelia! Omg! Too much articles in Jedipedia and WWII Books wikis! --Super Mario X 24. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.12 (UTC) Tosta sun projektista... Tarkoittaako tuo "Jos sopimusta ei noudata yhteen kuukauteen, tulee varoitus, sitten esto, jos hän ei vieläkään noudata tätä." että tulee estot, jos ei ole kuukauteen palautellut vandalisoituja sivuja? --Runewikin rollback Noob94 24. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.16 (UTC) Katoin just englanninkielistä Wookiepediaa ja löysin aktiivisimman käyttäjän, millä oli reilut 76272 muokkausta, ihan ihmettelin miten ihmeessä se on niin paljon niin lyhyessä ajassa (4 vuodessa) ... niin paljon muokkauksia :0 Huh huh niitä jenkkejä tai englantilaisia tai mitä sitten onkaan... --Super Mario X 24. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.18 (UTC) ÄÄK katoin maailman suurinta wikiä (Lyricwiki), ja näin jonkun käyttäjän, joka oli tehnyt 701000 muokkausta (nollia ei lipsahtanut äsken) OMG! IT'S TOO MUCH! --Super Mario X 24. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.22 (UTC) Toi viikon kuva on tos yhä vaik viikko/viikkoja on mennyt siitä, kun se laitettiin. Minun mielestäni jokin... Hmm... vaikka joku Dragon Pickaxe, sehän on runen uusin tavara/ase. No, mitä mieltä olet? --Super Mario X 24. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.38 (UTC) Tarkoitan viikon kuvaa :) --Super Mario X 24. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.41 (UTC) Mä alan suomentamaan niitä artikkeleita myös! --Super Mario X 24. syyskuuta 2009 kello 14.55 (UTC) älä estä mua vaikka vandalisoin(=--80.222.245.177 25. syyskuuta 2009 kello 05.44 (UTC) miks en voi tehä käyttäjätunusta? mist löydät kuvia --supermies 25. syyskuuta 2009 kello 09.29 (UTC) miten saat ne mallineet laatikkoon? --supermies 25. syyskuuta 2009 kello 09.58 (UTC) Mitä ihmettä täällä oikein tapahtuu? Meikäläinen ottaa ritolat ja päättää sitten katsoa että miten menee niin täällä julistetaan etusivulla että ensimmäinen käyttäjä saa ylläpitäjyyden ja että hullut aikovat sotkea käyttäjäsivusi? Oikeeei ... liityn kernaasti juhliin =) Jaah 25. syyskuuta 2009 kello 16.22 (UTC) SIIS.. onko ton sun uuen juttus tarkotus että me muutetaan joka tavara artikkelin alkuun "G.E"?(= ylläpitäjä swordman666 =) 25. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.15 (UTC) okei kysyin vaan(= ylläpitäjä swordman666 =) 25. syyskuuta 2009 kello 18.29 (UTC) kuinka monta muokkausta tarvitaan rollbakkiks --supermies 25. syyskuuta 2009 kello 19.53 (UTC) autatko on hieman pulmia ton malline:-60n kaa,tätyis saada siihen taustaväri(= ylläpitäjä swordman666 =) 26. syyskuuta 2009 kello 07.42 (UTC) Että noi englanninkielisen RuneScape wikin malliteet on mutkikkaita :/ --Super Mario X 26. syyskuuta 2009 kello 08.05 (UTC) Niin... Tosiaan mutkikkaita... No, joku niitä siellä ainaa väsää... Ne ovat kyllä aika taitavia niissä mallinteissa... --Super Mario X 26. syyskuuta 2009 kello 08.11 (UTC)